On the Edge
by Rosolia
Summary: Blair and Brianna, two of the PPGZ from America, are visiting the girls in Japan for the summer. They find themselves at Bubble's manor on a fine summer shower when the old enemies, the RRBZ, reappear with fangs and a need for the girls. They need the girls to fight back the rebellion in the Vampire Kingdom but werewolves won't make it easy on them. Who will the girls chose?


A soft sigh tumbled from my lips as I looked up at the dark storm clouds rumbling with thunder. It was days like this I couldn't help but think back to those stormy grey eyes. Eyes that scanned you for any means of his victory. The very memory brought an uneasy feeling to my stomach. Pulling my silver eyes away from the clouds, I quicken my pace towards the large, traditional Japanese manor awaiting my arrival. Despite my guts urging to hurry to safety, I found myself purposely slowing myself as light rain drizzled down. The cold droplets of water brought a childish fondness back to me. Ignoring my intuition, I slowly padded my way to the manor, silently wishing the rain would never stop.

By the time I made it to the large home, my white hair clung to my face as my clothes did, completely soaked in rain water. I smiled as I approached the home, noticing four girls staring at me with disapproval.

"Blair! You're soaked to the bone," Bubbles, the sweetest of them all with gentle blue eyes to match her personality, cried out. She had a towel in hand and beckoned me to get under the protective patio to dry off.

"Playing in the rain can be lots of fun!" I grinned, hiding my reluctance to step out of the rain.

"Tell us that after you catch a fever," Brianna hissed, glaring at me with scolding amber eyes. She wearily raked her caramel toned hand through locks of ebony braids as she let out a breath of relief. "At nothing happened."

"Of course nothing happened," I playfully scuffed, waving her worry away.

"You're not always great with directions," Blossom chidded, obviously ready to remind me of the many times I had found myself completely and hopelessly lost.

"Yeah seriously," Buttercup snorted. "Remember that time you got lost at the beach bathroom. I don't think anyone but you could pull off that kind of stunt."

I pouted at the mention of one of my more embarrassing mistakes but decided to ignore her light jab. After dealing me sufficiently dry, Bubbles dragged me into the manor, and dug through my duffle bag to find me a dry outfit. Giving into her relentless puppy dog eyes, I let her rummage through my bag to find me an outfit.

"Your tops are always so tight," she noted, pulling out a formfitting, white tank top.

"I like showing off my assets," I grinned, winking at her as I pushed up my breasts. A light blush dusted across her cheeks as she mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"But all your pants are joggers," she whined, pulling out a pair of black joggers. Slipping into the outfit, I shrugged at the blonde girl.

"I'm a dancer so comfortable pants that let me move are important," I reminded, earning a disappointed grumble from the girl. Finished with changing, I pulled Bubbles into the living room where the other girls were waiting for us. Brianna nodded approvingly at my outfit before attaching my signature white hat on my power belt. Instinctively, my slender fingers started to trace the word, "MEOW" engraved on the metal plate on my hat.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Buttercup yawned, lying herself on the floor lazily.

"It's raining so there isn't much to do," Blossom sighed, stating out at the rain.

"Oh, actually have you guys heard of the those weird attacks going on recently?" Brianna asked, plopping herself down on the floor.

"What attacks?" Bubbles asked, furrowing her eyebrows with anxious curiosity.

"You mean those wild wolf attacks?" I asked, earning a solemn nod from the brunette.

"Recently, there have been people who've gotten attacked by wild wolves every full moon. The victims always end up with at least one completely mangled limb and traumatized to the point they can only stutter out a couple words. One of these victims keeps repeating 'I don't know where the Powerpuff Girls are' over and over," she explained. The other girls gasped and whimper at her tale. "Actually, just last week, another weird trend of crimes started. A lot of the villains we used to fight have been found with two puncture marks on their throats, as if they were bitten by vampires, and they all mutter the same thing as the other dude."

Blossom and Bubbles squeaked out in fear, clinging to one another for comfort. Buttercup seemed a bit unsettled but held her lazy position. I couldn't help but start questioning the crimes. It was obvious whoever was going around hurting all these people was using inspiration of the werewolf and vampire legend to scare others. The question of who tugged at my mind, begging to be answered.

"I also heard there's only been one witness to these crimes. It was an office lady walking home late after some overtime and she said she saw a flash of red, blue, green, orange and grey after she found one of the vampire victims on her way back home."

A chill ran down my spine as a pair of grey eyes once again flashed through my head. Shaking the thought away, I looked to the group to find them looking at Brianna with pale faces. Even Buttercup gaped at the last detail even to her.

"But those colors are-" Blossom was cut off when lighting struck the elericity tower, dying the manor in darkness. Blossom and Bubbles screamed in the dark, whimpering their wishes before death. I ignored them and looked out the window cautiously. Lightning danced across the grey city scape. It almost seemed pleaded.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" a low voice whispered in my ear, forcing my body to go as riged as a rock. Without moving a muscle, I glanced over at the boy beside me. Messy, ebony hair and a confidant smirk looked over me. Steel, stormy eyes pireced through me.

"Yes, Blake, it would be perfect if only you weren't here," I giggled, desperately trying to my voice unwavering. Blake only chuckled at my sugar coated insult, wrapping arms around my stomach as he leaned on my back.

"Brian," Brianna breathed, voice heavy with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you," he replied, joy blossoming from his tone. His hand reached up and gently took Brianna's face into his hands. I could see Brianna take a sharp breath at his words and shiver at his actions.

"Why, what do you want with us?" Buttercup hissed, her voice tense as she stood face to face with her counterpart.

"We need our mates to unlock our full powers," Butch vaguely explained as he slugged his arm over Buttercup's shoulder, pressing his lips against her cheek. She went frozen at his flirtaious actions. Despite the tense air, a suppressed chuckle came to my lips.

"What are you talking about? How are you guys suddenly older then us?" Blossom cried, confusion comforting her face into a frown.

"We can't explain it here," Brick sighed, affectionately placing his forehead against Blossom's.

"Come with us," Boomer pleaded, his hand firmly holding Bubble's.

"Where?" Bubbles asked, a mix of emotions in her eyes. Her hands trembled as she lightly squeezed Boomer's hand for comfort.

"To the Vampire Kingdom," they all answered. Questions raced through my mind as I pondered their word choice. Vampire. Did they really mean the blood sucking monsters in the movies? Last I checked, they were fictional.

"We promise to explain everything when we get there," Brick declared strongly. Glad I couldn't see my counterpart's eyes, I did my best to piece everything together. The Rowdyruff Boys are back, claiming us to be their mates and wanting to bring us to the Vampire Kingdom. Normal day in the life of a Powerpuff Girl.

"Were you five responsible for the recent vampire attacks?" Brianna shakily asked, reminding the other girls of the fear they had when listening to the detaila of the attacks.

"No, but it was vampires from the Kingdom. Rebels, actually," Brian sighed, frustration forcing his lips into a frown.

"We have to go now. They're coming," Blake hissed, tightening his grip on my waist. I quickly but my lip to stiffle a squeak of surolprised when something tongue ran across my neck where Blake's face was buried in. My fingers twitched as my body begged to squirm out of his embrace but my mind grounded me down, unwilling to loose to our silent game to make the other show weakness.

"Who?" Buttercup asked, brows knitted tightly together in irritated confusion.

"Us," five new voice chimed out. Jerking my attention the window, five shadow cloaked figures stood tall. I couldn't make out their features in the dark room but their glowing eyes told me more then I needed to know. Lust, want, desire and other greedfilled emotions swirled in their eyes as they stared at us.

Without warning, I found myself gripping Blake's hair in pain and his fangs sunk into my neck. The burning sensation brought tears to my eyes but I forced myself to quietly hold them back. The girls seemed to notice my sudden movement and struggled against their own counterparts to try to help me. Instead, one by one, their own flesh were invaded by the fangs of their male doubles. Hearing their reaction hurt me more then the painful fangs in my own throat. Brianna kept back from screaming, letting out a low hiss instead as she tried to push Brian away with her nails digging into his shoulders. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes but stubbornly didn't fall. Blossom didn't hold back much from screaming, her shaking hands delicately grubbing Brick's arm to lessen her pain. Bubbles sobbed in agony, pleading Boomer to stop. She clinged to the man biting her, crying about the burning sensation. Buttercup gritted out a scream of curses, growling at Butch with a tearfilled glare.

"Still hate to loose, huh," Blake mumbled into my throat, causing more sharp pains to run through my body.

"You wish you could make me scream," I strained out, hissing at myself when my voice wavered in pain.

"Is that a challenge?" Blake grinned, finally removing his fangs from my neck.

"One that I know you won't be able to win," I smirked, my voice returning to it's strong tone without his fangs digging into my flesh. A less painful throbbing continued to linger on my throat but it was bareable.

"I think I'll take part in this challenge," a new voice whispered huskily in my ear. One of the new intruders leaned close into me, his row of sharp canines flashing at me smiled wolfishly at me.

"A man who has to resort to breaking into a girl's home must have no ability at all if he can't just get her to invite him to a hotel," I snorted, blaring at the man. Being much closer, I could now see some of his features. Long, black hair touched his shoulder with scarlet eyes glowering at me. Light scruff on his chin tickled my cheek as he moved his thin lips to my forehead, planting a light kiss.

"I'll have you screaming my name before you know what hits you," he confidently smiled, scarlet eyes narrowing in delight. His were unlike Brick's by far. His promised a dark, sinful pleasure only an older man could bring. It tempted me. Blake pulled me away from the man, a scowl of disgust on his lips.

"She's my mate, mutt. Back off," he growled with a low voice. Scarlet eyes flicker from me to the man holding my waist, narrowing with a different promise he had shown me.

"Ironic, because it seems she's mine as well," he smiled, easily joining the game of fake politeness Blake and I silently shared.

Before another word could be said, Brick barked out, "There's no time for your arguing. We have to go, Blake. Now." Obviously angered with being unable to fight back, Blake let out a final scowl before lifting me into his arms. My surroundings suddenly became blurry as wind caressed my face. The echo of a light chuckle ghosted my hearing but was quickly forgotten by the rumbling in Blake's chest. He was growling in anger. I couldn't stop a light giggle as Blake showed his jealousy for me. His growling stopped as he looked down at me, arching a eyebrow to question my sudden giggle. I shook my head and wrapped my arm around his neck instead, deciding a display of affection would keep him from asking me too much for now. He let out a sigh, knowing what I was doing, but gave in nonetheless.

"Are you taking me to this Vampire Kingdom of yours on foot?" I asked, staring at the shrinking city behind us. Trees suddenly engulfed us as lake continued to dash with me in his arms.

"Yeah, we can't be too fancy since it seems everyone wants a piece of you," Blake chuckled, showing a bit of pride in his eyes.

"Including you, but I never said you could have me," I smiled, ignoring the huff from Blake. Streaks of red, green, blue and orange appeared alongside us.

"Get some rest. We won't be there until morning and you're going to need the rest when we explain everything to you."

"As long as you promise not to make a move on this sleeping beauty."

"No promises, Blair."


End file.
